


The Timecrest Games

by LifezVictory



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Timecrest (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, Hunger Games Simulator, Lots of character death, OOC, Why?, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: A lot of the Timecrest characters participate in The Hunger Games with the power of an online simulator. Don't read this if you're not willing to watch all your favorite (and least favorite) characters die.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	The Timecrest Games

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a run of The Hunger Games Simulator using Timecrest characters with the occasional comment from me (which will be in italics.) I'm not expecting this to be good (it'll probably turn out to be trash) but I've got writer's block so this is the only thing I feel up to posting right now. Sorryyy...

OOur 24 lovely tributes are:

Ash, Luthor, Riley, Elise, A.C., Olliver, Roger, Alan, Sol, Scarlet, Model 1, Petora, Julius, Helena, Janus, Fulgur, The Timecrest Merchant, Portia, Cera, Edgar, Meril, Hector,Ezra, and Alvin. May the best character win! _Hint: Not King Janus and especially not Sol! Ugh, I hate Sol and hope he dies a brutal death! Not his sister though, Scarlet is sweetest cinnamon roll!_

* * *

The Bloodbath:

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

Luthor runs away from the Cornucopia.

Edgar runs away from the Cornucopia.

Model 1 rips a mace out of Roger's hands. _Don't have to worry about using your gel form here, huh buddy?_

Ash runs away from the Cornucopia.

Portia grabs a backpack and retreats.

The Timecrest Merchant grabs a jar of fishing bait while Petora gets fishing gear. _Do we have our first alliance already?_

Sol runs away from the Cornucopia.

Fulgur runs away from the Cornucopia.

Ezra runs away from the Cornucopia.

Hector takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

Elise runs away from the Cornucopia.

Alvin takes a spear from inside the cornucopia. _Oh boy..._

Scarlet runs away from the Cornucopia.

Julius runs away from the Cornucopia.

Janus runs away from the Cornucopia.

Helena runs away from the Cornucopia.

Alan takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

A.C. gathers as much food as he can. _He's probably disappointed that there's not a lot of breakfast items, but very in character nonetheless._

Olliver runs away from the Cornucopia.

Cera runs away from the Cornucopia.

Meril breaks Riley's nose for a basket of bread. _Given what was revealed that you and your brother did in Elise's memory oricle story, I'd say this is in character for you, Meril. Poor Riley._

* * *

Day 1:

Hector, A.C., Model 1, and Helena raid Ash's camp while he is hunting. _What the heck, A.C. and Helena? Why would you betray your friend/son like that?_

Cera diverts Elise's attention and runs away.

Janus poisons Scarlet's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies. _Oh, yeah! Now that's what I call karma! Take that, King Janus! And sweet gurl Scarlet gets to live another day!_

The Timecrest Merchant begs for Luthor to kill him. He refuses, keeping The Timecrest Merchant alive. _That's my Luthor!_

Julius picks flowers. _Uh, bro? Don't you think you should be doing something else? Like... helping your wife and children?_

Petora collects fruit from a tree.

Riley travels to higher ground.

Meril pushes Edgar off a cliff during a knife fight. _I should have expected that; if you have no problem killing your sister you won't have a problem killing your friend._

Portia attempts to climb a tree, but falls to her death. _Dang!_

Roger questions his sanity.

Alvin practices his archery.

Fulgur, Olliver, Alan, Ezra, and Sol hunt for other tributes. _If that's not a chaotic group, I don't know what is._

* * *

Night 1:

Cera destroys The Timecrest Merchant's supplies while he is asleep.

Alvin cries himself to sleep. _You better feel bad after the crap you caused!_

Scarlet climbs a tree to rest.

A.C. tends to his wounds. _Wait, when did you get hurt? How?_

Meril defeats Ezra in a fight, but spares his life. _Hey, cudos to you. I mean you're not a good person, but defeating the first mage in a fight is really quite impressive._

Fulgur receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. _Oh no._

Petora and Hector huddle for warmth. _After knowing what I do about Petora... that's disturbing._

Roger fends Riley, Julius, and Alan away from his fire.

Helena kills Elise with a sickle. _NOOOOOO Elise! Helena, why?_

Ash attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. _Pretty much the story of his life right there._

Luthor and Sol hold hands. _I wonder what those two would think if they read that?_

Model 1 thinks about winning.

Olliver accidently steps on a landmine. Noooooo now A.C. is gunna be really sad!*

* * *

Day 2:

Scarlet, Hector, Model 1, and Luthor track down and kill Meril.,' _Oh my gosh, really Hector? First one sister, then the other? What is wrong with you!?_

Cera severely slices The Timecrest Merchant with a sword. _Jeez, Cera's a savage! I guess she's still salty about Roger..._

Alvin travels to higher ground.

Roger fishes.

A.C. and Sol hunt for other tributes. _Wonder how they started working together?_

Helena scares Petora off.

Alan, Ezra, Julius, and Ash raid Riley's camp while she is hunting.

Fulgur receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. _Okay, who's giving all this stuff to Fulgur? This is a little suspicious..._

* * *

Night 2:

A.C. tends to his wounds. _What the heck, A.C.? You're hurt again? You're better than this!_

Luthor sees a fire, but stays hidden.

Julius looks at the night sky.

Model 1 and Alan huddle for warmth. _I don't know how functional that actually is since Model 1's a robot, but you do you, Alan._

Ezra pushes Riley off a cliff during a knife fight. _Really, Ezra? First in the game, and now here too? You didn't even ask Ash the question this time! Come on Riley, you've got wings! Just fly up! Come on Riley... Riley?_

Scarlet is awoken by nightmares. _Probably her brain trying to tell her what a jerk her brother really is._

Roger and Fulgur hold hands. _Roger that guy is dangerous, please don't associate with him._

Sol, Ash, and Alvin discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. _Sol's proudly and arrogantly boasting that he will win, Ash is rethinking his life choices, and Alvin is wondering how he can manipulate the timeline to get himself out of this mess._

Helena thinks about home.

Petora sets an explosive off, killing Cera. _Well, it's just Roger's x, there are worse people we could have lost._

Hector receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Yeah, give a sharp object to the boy who killed both of his sisters. I'm sure **that** will go well.*

* * *

Day 3:

Helena makes a wooden spear.

Model 1 begs for Ezra to kill him. He refuses, keeping Model 1 alive. _Really? You'll kill a girl for no reason at all, but you won't hurt a robot that's begging you to destroy him? What kind of a scumbag are you?_

Alvin constructs a shack.

Ash fishes.

Sol makes a slingshot.

Alan receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

A.C.'s trap kills Scarlet. _Nooooooooo not sweet gurl Scarlet! It was supposed to be Sol! It was supposed to be Soooooooool! Waaaaah that was one of my favorite characters you just killed!_

Roger overpowers Luthor, killing him. _No! Not you too, Luthor! Now Ash is without a big bro and Helena and Julius are sans their firstborn son!_

Julius explores the arena.

Petora and Fulgur work together for the day. _I'm sure that went well._

Hector searches for a water source.

* * *

Night 3:

Model 1 thinks about home.

Fulgur fends Roger, A.C., and Alvin away from his fire. _Ash was tired of being around Alvin and Alvin was sick of Sol's attitude so he went to work with some hopefully more sane people._

Ash tends to his wounds.

Ezra receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. _N that he needs it since he's the first freaking mage._

Alan thinks about home.

Sol fends Julius, Petora, and Helena away from his fire. _Yeah because grieving parents and a sad elusion don't deserve warmth. I hope you fall and die in that fire Sol!_

Hector cries himself to sleep. _You'd better be sad after what you did!_

* * *

Day 4:

Helena forces Alan to kill Sol or Hector. He decides to kill Sol. _Thank god, finally that jerk is dead! Didn't expect it to be by Alan's hand, but whatever._

Julius and Roger hunt for other tributes.

Ezra attacks Ash, but he manages to escape. _That's my Ash! You're the only person left that I really like, so I hope you win!_

Petora hunts for other tributes.

Model 1, A.C., and Fulgur get into a fight. Fulgur triumphantly kills them both. _Triumphantly isn't exactly the word I would use, but probably the word Fulgur would use._

Alvin makes a wooden spear.

* * *

Night 4:

Ezra, Alvin, Julius, and Helena tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. _Aw, the best friends and the married couple are together. That's really sweet!_

Petora, Roger, Hector, and Fulgur tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. _A bit of a weirder group but ... still sweet?_

Ash throws a knife into Alan's chest. _That's... less sweet._

* * *

The Feast:

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

Alvin, Helena, and Fulgur confront each other, but grab what they want slowly to avoid conflict. _Finally! It's about time some pacifism happened around here._

Roger severely injures Ezra, but puts him out of his misery. _Killing the first mage is not gunna help this guy's ego, I can tell ya that for sure._

Petora repeatedly stabs Hector to death with sais. _That's what you get for killing your sisters!_

Julius steals Ash's memoirs. _But... aren't you the one who gave them to him?_ ***

Day 5:

Petora, Julius, Roger, and Fulgur raid Ash's camp while he is hunting.

Alvin receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Helena cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. _Because her eldest son died and her husband stole her younger son's stuff._

* * *

Night 5:

Ash lets Alvin into his shelter. _Why?_

Fulgur tries to sing himself to sleep. _That sounds horrifying._

Julius sets up camp for the night.

Petora kills Roger with a hatchet. _Well okay then! Now all of Team 13 is dead except for Ash, who probably won't be around for much longer seeing as he spends so much time with Alvin._

* * *

Day 6:

Fulgur, Petora, Ash, and Julius raid Alvin's camp while he is hunting. _Finally, people are starting to get some sense!_

* * *

Night 6:

Alvin passes out from exhaustion.

Julius stays awake all night.

Fulgur thinks about home.

Ash dies from thirst. _NOOOOOOOO! Now my only hope is for either Julius or Petora to win, since they're the only decent people left. But I have a feeling that's not gunna happen._

Petora starts a fire.

* * *

Day 7:

Alvin discovers a river.

Fulgur sprains his ankle while running away from Julius. _Oh snap! He must have found out that Fulgur was the one who made the valdorian disease._

Petora camouflauges herself in the bushes. _With her handy dandy illusion magic, no doubt._

* * *

Night 7:

Petora cries herself to sleep.

Alvin thinks about home.

Fulgur thinks about home.

Julius goes to sleep.

* * *

Day 8:

Alvin explores the arena.

Petora constructs a shack.

Fulgur camouflauges himself in the bushes.

Julius searches for a water source. _Wow, that's the first time I've ever not had somebody die during the day._

* * *

Night 8:

Fulgur fends Petora, Julius, and Alvin away from his fire.

* * *

Day 9:

Petora injures herself.

Fulgur travels to higher ground.

Julius bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

Alvin bleeds out due to untreated injuries. *And with that, all the Timecrests are dead. Now the only two left are Fulgur and Petora. I'm hoping Petora will win since she's a much better person, but knowing Fulgur I highly doubt that'll happen.

* * *

Night 9:

Fulgur kills Petora with a sickle. _Yup, I knew it._

* * *

So yeah, the winner of The Timecrest Hunger Games is Fulgur. I can honestly say that I didn't expect that when we started but I understand how it happened. Below is the number of kills for each person:

3: Petora 3: Fulgur 2: Roger 1: Scarlet 1: Luthor 1: Helena 1: Model 1 1: A.C. 1: Ash 1: Cera 1: Meril 1: Hector 1: Ezra 1: Alan

Thank you to everyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
